


Feathers And Dreams

by DeathByOTP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByOTP/pseuds/DeathByOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is dreaming, he wakes up to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers And Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished reading Twist and Shout which was amazing but soul crushingly sad so I had to write a slightly happy fic to cheer myself up

Castiel sat in the centre of a lush and vibrant field, a slight breeze ruffled his hair and gently blew against his trench coat's lapels. The grass rippled around him and from nowhere a large pair of black wings sprouted from the angel's back, feathers danced shyly in the wind. Sun beams burst from the clouds and kissed Castiel's face, his eyes were barely open but just open enough for the sun to illuminate the stunning blue irises and making them glow. Dean stood watching from a distance, he was sure Cas didn't know he was there, his feet started to walk him over to Cas and before his brain could catch up he was only a short distance away. The angel's head turned slowly towards Dean.

"I've been waiting for you Dean, come sit with me" 

"Where are we Cas? How did we get here?"

"That's not important Dean, but we are here for a reason"

"What reason Cas?" Castiel didn't answer with words, he turned his body towards Dean and took his face in his hands. Dean was enchanted, he could see every tiny line on his face and every fleck of colour in his eyes. He was so beautiful. Then they were laid down almost hidden in the grass, their lips brushed together a few times before it deepened into a blazing kiss. Hands grabbed and caressed, trying to touch every inch of each other. Dean wasn't sure when it happened but Cas' shirt was gone and his body was damped by a thin sheen of sweat which glittered in the sunlight, Cas was a work of art. The angel sat back a little allowing Dean to take in the full view of his exposed skin and inky black wings, Dean reached out and stroked his hand down some of Cas' feathers and onto his chest. Cas stood up rapidly before falling down onto his knees, pained groans escaped his lips. 

"Cas what's wrong?" Dean was by his side in a split second.

"Dean, I'm bleeding" Dean looked and to his horror saw Cas' wing where he had touched was smouldering and his chest again where Dean had touched was oozing blood. "Dean what did you do to me?" 

"I didn't do anything Cas, I mean I didn't mean to"

"I trusted you Dean, I let my guard down and you do this to me" 

"Cas please, I would never hurt you on purpose you know that" Panic was rising in Dean's voice.

"You always hurt me Dean, no matter what you do and you will always hurt me so long as I am near you"

"No that's not true, is it? God Cas I don't want to hurt you"

"Then let me go, never see me again, I will leave and you can't come after me" Cas turned to walk away but Dean grabbed his wrist as lightly as he could, the skin under his hand started to burn "Get off me Dean" Cas yanked his arm away and disappeared with a deafening flutter of wings. Dean dropped to the floor on his hands and knees struggling to breathe, he never wanted to hurt Cas and the thought of never seeing him again was too much, he started to hyperventilate. He choked out pleas between sobs.

"Castiel, please, I love you. Cas come back to me, I won't hurt you I swear. Please Cas" He squeezed his eyes closed and tears still managed to spill and pool on the floor. Somebody shook his shoulders and when he opened his eyes he was in bed, in his room at the bunker, his eyes scanned the room and he saw Cas perched next to him on the bed. 

"Hello Dean"

"Cas? You came back, I'm sorry"

"You were having a bad dream Dean, you kept calling my name so I got here as fast as I could but you were just sleeping"

"You're sure it was a dream right?" 

"Yes Dean" Dean reached out and touched Cas experimentally, he felt real enough, he guessed it really must've been a dream. He let out a deep sigh of relief and sat up. He threw an arm around Cas' shoulder and pulled him into a half hug. "It's okay Dean, I'm here, if you want to go back to sleep I will watch over you". 

"I think I'd like to stay up for a while, if I do will you still stick around?" Cas nodded, Dean still hadn't let go of the angel, Cas sank into the hunter's arm and rested his head to Dean's. He saw part of Dean's dream but he was confused and he didn't know if he should bring it up. 

"Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Cas"

"Why were we kissing in your dream?" Dean's face flushed. 

“How much of my dream did you even see?” Dean's cheeks and the tops of his ears started to burn red. 

“I saw from the part where we were kissing and I wasn't wearing a shirt. By the way Dean, do you often dream of me in that way? And why were you dreaming about my wings?”

Dean opened his mouth ready to make some witty comment but nothing came instead he confessed to Cas “I dream about you a lot Cas and the wings just interest me, I never get to see 'em in real life”

Cas thought for a minute and looked to the human sat beside him, he could feel the warmth of Dean's body and he could see the slight fear still in Dean's eyes, probably still because of the dream but there was something else in his eyes. It was need, pure need, Dean needed to be protected and Cas considered maybe that is why Dean dreams about his wings, maybe they remind Dean that a celestial being is watching over him and not just some guy in a meat suit. Cas felt a strong wave of possessiveness towards Dean, he wanted to hold him and protect him, then he had an idea. 

“Dean would you like to see my wings?” Dean nodded without any hesitation, he focused his green gaze to the angel and watched in awe as a pair of vast charcoal coloured wings spread out behind Cas. Dean was lost for words, he wanted to reach out and caress the wings but he was still a little freaked out in case his hands really did burn Cas' feathers. “You don't need to be scared to touch them Dean, I trust you and I know you won't hurt me” Before Dean could protest, he was cocooned in the wings, they surrounded him and Cas. “You're safe in here Dean, trust me”.Then the angel took hold of Dean's wrist and pushed his rough palm against the smooth feathers. 

“My God Cas, I've never seen anything so...just wow” He continued to work his fingers through the feathers nervously, Cas twitched and Dean ripped his hand away instantly. “I'm sorry Cas did I hurt you? God I'm useless at this”

“No Dean, it felt good, it kind of tickled in a pleasant way” Dean hesitantly brushed his fingers down the soft feathers once again. Cas twitched a little and almost whimpered “That feels nice”. Dean leaned back so he was almost laying down and Cas leaned more into his touch until their bodies were only a couple of inches apart. Dean's breath hitched as he realised he now had an angel of the Lord pressed flush against his entire body, Cas was astray in the bliss of fingers tangled in feathers. Their lips met, neither of them noticed who finally closed the gap, they were both too focused on this odd sensation of being utterly lost in their own private world. Every touch between them said more than words could, they felt the full force of the bond they share. Clothes were strewn over the floor as they both desperately tried to get more contact with the other. Both naked and covered in a film of sweat, their lips swollen and neither one could catch their breath. Dean spoke quickly between kisses informing Cas of his love for him over and over, Cas each time kissed Dean again and whispered how much he loved him in return. 

 

Some time later, they had cooled down and just laid pressed against each other, Dean's head was just resting against Cas' collar bone, wings spread over and off the length of the bed, arm wrapped tightly around Dean's waist. He kissed the top of the hunter's head and Dean kissed the nearest possible skin. 

“Think you can sleep now Dean?”

“Only if you stay”

“I can do that” Dean wiggled the blankets up covering him and Cas the best he could. “You'll always be safe with me Dean” Dean mumbled a sleepy 'love you' to Cas before drifting off. Cas smiled down at his human and pulled his wings around them like a cocoon the best he could. He would do anything to protect Dean, after all, it was meant to be that way.


End file.
